Death Note: After Peace
About The Show This page belongs to Jenjie and it's contents' spelling may be corrected at any time by anyone. This is described as a show but is in the format of a book. The events of this story take place one year after Death Note. The events follow Light Yagami after dying and soon after follow a new holder of the Death Note, one possibly even smarter and more dangerous than Light. The new being, the new monster, the new murderer, this, being of absolute power's name is... Rex Yakimo Death Note AP: Light's Next Move?! In the Shinigami World, Light Yagami awoke to find Ryuk standing over him, laughing. He helped Light to get up and they started to walk towards the Shinigami King's lair. As they were walking Light asked Ryuk " because I've killed more than 1,000 people, that should give me an advantage in front of Shinigami King and bargain to become a Shinigami in exchange for my intellect." Ryuk laughed," So the fun isn't over?!". When they were in front of the Shinigami king, Light stood before the king and asked," If I can make this world enjoyable to you Shinigami, may I join you?" The king sneered," Why would I ever bestow such a position to a human?" Light smirked and said," Give me the power of a Shinigami and you'll see." The king said," I will make you a shinigami only if you can live up to my expectations, should you be unable to do this, I will write your name in my Death Note, killing you forever." The king put his hand over Light's head, and a light shined, blinding everything within a mile radius. Although he retained his human apperance, he became a shinigami. He followed the footsteps of Ryuk and droped his death note in the human realm. This death note was found by a 17 year old boy named Rex Yakimo(who is later to be revealed as Teru Mikami's cousin). He knew about his cousin's faliure and always considered him a fool and with the Death Note at his and he decided that he would accomplish what Light and Teru could'nt. When he reaches his place, he is welcomed by Light(now as a shimigami) who greets him by stating that he was the previous owner and his death at the hands of Ryuk was always a part of his plan, so that he could return to the human realm as a shinigami. Rex is not supprised by this as he knew about Light's intelligence. He realised that it was his time to prove his intelligence to this shinigami. His first step would be to find out Near's True identity and eleminate him without any information from Light Category:Fan Fiction The New Weilder Of The Death Note! Rex was familiar with all the incidents that took place when Light was the Kira. He first analysed all the strengths and weaknesses of his predecessor and decided to go after those people who were criminals but did not face punishments due to lack of evidence and various loop holes or were to powerful to go to jail. He also use to write their names with interval of months in between. He also started to change the frequency of intervals, for example sometimes there would be intervals of 1 month, 2 month or a day and so on. To get know more about these criminals, he joined the police forensic department as a criminal analyst and under this cover could know more about these criminals without being under suspicion. and over the months he became one of the top forensic expert in the country. As he started to get the hang of the death note, he decided to return as Kira and sent audio tapes to news channels all over the world to broadcast the resurrection of the Kira. The broadcasting of this created chaos all across the world. Once again the support for Kira movement grew and it also led to the return of the SPK (Special Provision for Kira) led by none other than Near. Rex was invited by Near as an member of this team to help bring this Kira to justice. Meanwhile Rex appointed his classmate Ayaka Sunuya (who had secretly had a crush on Kira) as the second Kira(fake Kira) without her knowing that he is the actual Kira. The SPK tracked down the original tapes and were able to quickly recover it. Meanwhile Light and Rex have a conversation but nothing is revealed. Near after watching this broadcast wonders whether Light was truly dead or someone close to him is taking revenge. With the tapes at his hands Near decided to have the forensic department test it. Near could not gather any evidence from the forensic scan as the evidence was tampered. With this information he deduced that this Kira was a forensic expert or someone who was a member of the SPK and his prime suspect was Rex. He decided to put Rex under constant severe surveillance without Rex knowing since he was in charge. Meanwhile Ayaka receives an anonymous phone call, ordering her to hack into Rex's computer and steel all the deatails about the Kira murder case. This anonymous phone call had previously ordered her to tamper with the tapes before they were put into forensic scan The next day Ayaka goes to Rex's apartment, hacks into his computer and steels all the information regarding the new Kira case. As she is not aware of the surveillance, she is seen steeling in the footage. Immediately Rex's apartment is raded by the SWAT team who were sent there by Near, however Ayaka manages to escape a second before the SWAT team arrived as she was tipped by the same phone call. Near deduces Ayaka's identity and concludes that either she is Kira or working for him. Rex then informs Near about her and how she always came second to him in class and she must have a grudge against him to frame him. Two weeks after this, the same anonymous phone called asked Ayaka to meet at a deserted warehouse at 12pm. At the same time one of Near's spy informs him about this meeting. Ayaka arrives at the meeting place only to be cornered by the SPK. Near arrives on the seen and tells her "we have trapped you and you are working for Kira". Soon Rex also arrives at the warehouse, revealing to everybody including Near that he is the new Kira shocking everyone. He also reveals to Ayaka that it was he who had ordered her to the task and he was the one who tipped the SPK about this meeting so that everyone could die here. It is also revealed that the conversation he had with Light was about the eye deal he made with Light therefore he can know people's name just by seeing them. He had already written everyone's name beforehand and specified the today's date as death date. Suddenly everyone at the warehouse starts to show symptoms of heart attack including Near. Rex makes Near touch a piece of the death note so that he could see Light laughing at him and finally taking his revenge. At the end of the day Light acknowledges Rex to be a better owner of the death note and wows to become his ally so that they both together carry out there plans for the new world. Return of L and Misa' secret! It has been 7 years since Near's Death, Kira's killings have increased and the crime rate has decreased. Most of the Countries have accepted Kira as the ultimate judge. Rex and Light are carrying out their tasks more easily than before. A new boy has joined Wammy's Orpanage for gifted children. He is 15 year old Luke Amane who loves to play chess. It is then revealed that 15 years ago Misa was coming to visit Light to tell him the news of the birth of their only child but heard about his death and decided to end her life, leaving Luke to be in the hospital. Luke looked just like his father but had his mother's blonde hair. Luke spent his seven years on the streets of Tokyo. He always thought poorly of his parents and hated them. His life was tough since the beginning, competing with other street kids for food and shelter made him clever and cunning, He also had inherited strong deductive skills from his father Light Yagimi. His first detective work was when he solved a seemingly impossible murder case and quickly proved that the man's wife was was the one who had commited the murder. This case got him the attention of Wammy's orphanage and He became the successor to Near. When he joined the orphanage he woved to bring Kira to justice. Father-Son Face to Face Luke took the name L and began to research on the Kira case. He first started to investigate on people who were kira or related to Kira and these people were Kiyomi Takada, Teru Mikami, Kyosuke Higuchi, Misa Amane and Light Yagami. He was stuck with the names Misa Amane and Light Yagami. He shared the surname Amane with Misa and suspected that Light and Misa to be his parents. He asked Roger Ruvie the manager of the Wammy's house to have his, Misa and Light's DNA tested. The DNA test declared that he is their child. Though Luke first is shocked to hear this but is then more motivated to bring Kira to justice. He tells Roger to be his partner in this investigation and if any death occur in the orphanage or the investigation team then they should believe that he is the Kira and have him arrested. Roger asks Luke that why he is doing this to which he replies that it is just a precaution. Luke decides to air on the news with a fake acting as the new L (who is a criminal and has been sentenced to death), the fake L reveals that L has returned and will bring Kira to justice. He also reveals that the members of the SPK including its head Nate River were killed by Kira and announces its successors, The AKF (Anti-Kira-Force) who will bring Kira down. He gives away some of the members photos and names. Rex immediately kills all of them including the fake L . At This the logo of L appears and he declares to the public including Rex and Light that the new Kira can kill just by looking at their victims as the names he gave were fake and these people were also criminals who had been sentenced to death. He also informed Kira (Rex) that this was only aired in Tokyo so therefore Kira is in Tokyo. This infuriates Rex who then charges at Light stating he could have done something about this as he is a shinigami. Light is completely stunned by this new L. Light tells Rex that though this guy has taken L's position, he is nothing like the old L infact he may be a lot smarter than the old L. Light had been a lot tensed regarding the new L. He looked so familiar to Light. Rex was sitting on the sofa analyzing the list of criminals to be Killed. He then asks Light that why is he worried? To this Light replies that there is something regarding this L that is similar to him and Rex should be investigating on L instead of killing petty criminals. Rex then tells him to relax and informs him that he has already begun his investigation. He suspects L to be building a task force to catch him and has not done anything substantial. He Knows that L will investigate on the members of SPK and will suspect him. To confirm his suspicion L will either invite him to Anti-Kira-Force or will have him under surveillance or might do both. Meanwhile Luke is investigating the SPK members and he found out that Rex Yakimo was the only surviving member. At this fact he suspected Rex to be the Kira. He then contacts the Japanese police force which is now headed by Shuichi Aizawa to aide the AKF catch Kira. Roger ask Luke that why is he taking there help? To this He replies that both the original L and Near made the mistake of involving Kira in their investigation. He is certain that the Japanese police will invite Rex Yakimo to their team as he is the leading criminal forensic expert in the country, they will also allow him to lead the team. With this he could closely monitor him without being physically present. This Is The End ! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Shinigami